Cross Over
by The Temptation
Summary: AU a crossover with Kannazuki No Miko: With everyone in a spy academy, Natsuki tries to win Shizuru's heart, but Shizuru falls in love with the new girl Chikane Himemiya.
1. Chapter 1

Cross Over

Chapter One

**Author's Notes:**

1: Chikafusa – near, close. Might want to take that into note… maybe

2: I also decided to keep the typical phrases mostly used by the characters, even if it's Japanese. I just feel it's more proper and gives out more character. But tell me if it doesn't.

3: I will be referring to either boys and girls or princes and princesses, but they mean the same thing

4: To remove possible confusion, when I refer to Natsuki and Nao as a couple, I don't mean a relationship dating couple but two people

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

Review please.

* * *

"Nao! Where are my notes?" A fuming raven haired beauty, close to being dark blue, hastily searched around the small bland dorm room. The room was decorated with plain white walls and black metallic furniture. The room held some clutter on the floor, more on one side than the other. Mostly it was papers and some clothes that inhabited the creamy colored carpet. The only colors that stood out were the dark blue and dark green bed sheets that lay on the two twin beds opposite of each other. The color of the bed sheets being different from the normal gray scale tone that everything else was expected.

As the blunette, dressed in a black high quality blazer over a tight white button-up that with an added black slacks clinging tightly on her well toned legs with a matching pair of three inch black high heels, searched around, her roommate, whom wore a matching uniform but hers was more exposing without a blazer and the first three buttons undone, sat on the green sheeted bed. Her roommate was too busy looking at her text messages on her iPhone to listen to the blunette. This too was expected—having an iPhone _and_ her flaming haired roommate looking at her phone. "Have you tried the mini fridge, pup?" The redhead didn't even bother to look up.

"Why would it be there?" The so-called pup looked up to give a confused look to her roommate.

The lime green orbs met the deeper emerald ones. "Kuga, are you serious?" The said girl continued to give her a blank stare. The redhead rolled her eyes. "Just look! It'll be next to _your_ mayo!" The blunette looked where her roommate said to. She opened the plain black fridge that held no decorations whatsoever. There she found right next to the jar of mayonnaise was a folded set of papers.

The blunette grabbed them with an exasperated expression. "Thanks, spider."

_Natsuki Kuga: Mayo-addict._ "Yah, yah don't get weak on me now!" Nao put her phone away and got up from her bed in one swift move with a leather messenger bag in tow. "Ready?"

Natsuki grabbed her leather business profile bag. "Yah."

As they walked down the hall way of the Chikafusa (1) dormitory, droves of girls came out of their rooms and, those who were already in the hallway, all lined up against the walls just to see the two green eyed beauties. This happened every day—them gravitating people to them, even just to catch a glimpse of them. The admiring fan girls were practically fawning over them, some even started drooling. Of course this would always happen to the top five popular boys and top five popular girls of Fuuka Academy, also known as the Princes and Princesses of the academy (3). Natsuki was the second most popular while Nao was third.

Being a prince or princess was the second highest honor next to being in the Student Council. Both were quite the feat though. To be popular, well, obviously, you would have to have the school talking about you, but precisely one-eighth of the population of the student body. Most importantly, you would also have to have one of the three Student Council members approve of your existence. Sure, _acknowledging_ ones' presence is one thing but _approving_ is another. To be acknowledged is to be known, at least by name. To be approved is to befriend. Befriending is harder than it seemed. The Student Council had their own fan girls and, sometimes, boys. The number ranged from two hundred to five hundred. The school's population was roughly only two thousand too. So it was virtually impossible to even get close to them, let alone have a conversation with anyone of them.

There was a difference between being popular and being in the Student Council. Well it seemed like being in the Student Council you had to be one of the popular students or, if you weren't one, you were guaranteed to be one, whichever. Anyway, the Student Council ran the whole school. They held almost all the power to run the academy. The executive chief was the second most popular prince that had midnight short tresses that always held a calm exterior. He went by the name of Reito Kanzaki. The vice-president was a blonde with shoulder length hair named Haruka Suzushiro, the most hot-tempered out of the three. She was also the fourth most popular princess. The President, _the_ princess of the academy, was the ruby eyed beauty with sandy colored hair named Shizuru Fujino. These three's decisions could only be over ruled by the Trias. The Trias was a group of three individuals unknown to everyone, including the Student Council. Though what was known is that they handled with the 'corporate' side of the academy like operating with Garderobe Academy on the new Otome project and handling the finances—everything dealing with money.

As the dynamic duo reached the outside of the entrance of the dorm, they were greeted with a grandiose view of the campus. The Student Council would say it was _modest_, but 'modest' is a _true_ understatement. Fuuka Academy brought the best of both worlds: the technological and the natural. The over one hundred thousand of yards of land were filled with greenery and facilities. Some facility buildings were a pool house, a shooting range, and various other training facilities. There were also some outdoor training areas like a track and a race track on the outer side of the running track, a pool (for relaxing purposes mainly), and an archer's area. There were bountiful and various amounts of plant life around the vicinity, but they were neatly placed and organized around the magnificent sophisticated business-like buildings. Each building was at least taller than three stories. The shortest building was the administrative building. The tallest building, not counting the garage, was for the students and the Student Council standing at six stories tall. Two of the floors were dedicated to the Student Council: the top floor for the Student Council members themselves and the second top floor for their secretaries. The rest of the floors were dedicated to the general classes, cafeteria and medi-center.

There were pink sakura petals gracefully falling from the nearby trees placed in front of the dormitory with a slight wind blowing them into the air. This heightened the two beauties' appearances and gained even more gawking looks from people. As they walked to the designated school building a quarter of a mile away, more and more fans kept appearing. They either stopped to stare or kept looking back at them from time to time while they were walking. Weird thing is they never even looked at their fans unless it was to glare at them for any reason. Usually, they used their death glares to stop whatever it was that was annoying them. Natsuki glared most of the time with her infamous Kuga death glare. Nao hardly glared unless it was near her last nerve. They were both the most badass and didn't-care types of the Princes and Princesses.

They entered the humdrum building and into the lobby (entrance) area. Nao stopped walking and turned to her roommate. "Hey why'd you stop?" The blunette had stopped a foot from where the redhead had stood. She looked at her colleague with an intrigued look. _Please don't ask me to be your partner for…_

"What are you singing to her?" The redhead's face had become genuine and less threatening.

Natsuki let out a sigh of relief. _Okay… good. _"'If U Seek Amy'," she matter-of-factly stated.

Nao's ears perked up with major surprise. "Are, you, _serious_ pup!?!" She raised her voice after each word, getting louder and louder attracting more attention towards the couple (4). People were trying not to stare because they weren't allowed to gawk in the learning facilities. The school made it a rule after having seen what kind of affects the Student Council had on the students.

"What's wrong with it? It's my new favorite song!"

_Pups… are you really that _stupid_?_ "Are you trying to tell her your deep shitty feelings _or_ just joking _**or**_ actually really wanting to _bone_ her?" Her friend replied with a blank stare. "Do you _even_ know what that song really means?!" The blunette shrugged this time.

The redhead gestured for the blunette's bag. She complied with a confused manner then the redhead hit her head with the blunette's own bag. "Ow!! What was that for!?"

"For you being stupid! It means 'F U C K ME!!' GOD!! Tell me you know how to play a _different_ song!?" Nao was really glad when Natsuki told her how she felt about this girl she had a crush on. She thought that the wolf would be alone forever, unlike herself who's a dating magnet with both the sexes. _God… when she finally finds someone she really likes, she can't even show it properly!? Seriously pup… Wait, I need to ask her later how she even knew she was attracted to her… Note to self: do that at lunch. _

Natsuki shot her friend a death glare that was completely ignored by the internal conversation. "I'll have you know," her voice turned into a calmer and more collective tone, "I can play anything by just hearing it once!"

Nao rolled her eyes at the conceitedness her best friend had. "Oh yah…. Sometimes I forget you're the number one penist in the school."

Natsuki fumed at the supposed compliment. "IT'S PIANOIST! **PIA-NO-IST**!"

The redhead simply laughed her ass off. "Hahaha! Yah, well I'll see you later at lunch, pup! Haha!" She said in between each laughter as she walked away disappearing in the sea of black, white and everything in between. The blunette turned to her own route with a huff for the rest of the day till their scheduled meet.

* * *

Fuuka Academy was not a regular Japanese high school. It consisted of five years instead of three. When you were a new entrant, you had to be entered as a first year regardless of anything, unless had you received a special admission or transfer from the Trias. The school's focus was not to just educate their students, but it was to make their students the most valued members of society as either diplomats, aristocrats, celebrities, or... Which means the school was very prestigious—and expensive.

Anyways, the days were always the same ever since you were admitted. During the first five periods of the day consisted of math, Japanese, English, science, and whatever elective the student desired. Math, Japanese, English and science were required core classes throughout your school career. So everyone within the grade level basically had the same class and level. Electives ranged from dance classes, other language classes like French, painting classes, or more training classes focused on a specific art of fighting. An example would be a class focused on aim, or specifically with a gun or bows and arrows. There were various amounts of elective classes all in different levels.

After five periods, there was lunch. The cafeteria was held on the ground floor of the student building along with the entrance and medi-center, but on the opposite end. It was purposefully placed there so that the students would be able to enjoy their food in the comfort of nature as there was an exit to the 'backyard' of the building. That's what the redhead and blunette did. Their normal eating spot was on the downward hill in front of the cafeteria entrance. They never really knew why they chose that spot, but they just stayed after eating at the same spot for three years. They really liked it though because you were able to see almost everything around it. Almost everyone ate their food on the bottom of the hill where the crystalline lake was at so you could be easily entertained by everyone's interactions and their possible dramas.

Nao looked at her almost empty bowl of chicken and rice. Then she looked at Natsuki's untouched bowl. The redhead just sighed. "What's wrong now? Didn't like target class?" Natsuki kept looking at the people across from them. Mostly they were couples doing their normal couple stuff. "Well…?"

"What?" Natsuki shot a blank look at her friend.

"Ugh! What's wrong with you!?" Nao almost threw her chopsticks at her dense roommate. That would have been bad.

"Just worrying about later…" The blunette reverted and never took her gaze off a couple off into the distance that was now kissing.

_Oh yah! _"You never did tell me what made you like her, and when?" Nao decided to take her friend's bowl and to start eating from it. Not like Natsuki tried anything to stop her.

"Well…" she started still gazing at the couple.

_Three days ago, Natsuki was standing on top of the Student building. On top of the Student building is a chain linked fence protecting anyone from falling off, a metallic elevator and nothingness. She would normally go up there to think at that very spot. But two years ago, she got to meet a very interesting person. The person that she always spends her time with at that same time ever since. It would normally be from when the sun was setting till the beginning of ninth period which was the end of lunch. _

_The blunette was leaning against the fence looking to her side gazing at the warm sunset."Ara, my Natsuki's early today."_

_The emerald eyes tore away from the orange sky to meet a set of crimson eyes. "Must you always refer to me as your possession, Fujino-kaichou?"She felt the Student Council President's aura getting stronger and stronger as she came closer to her while she turned her gaze away from the beauty._

"_Ara, must Natsuki always refer to me in such a formal manner?" No response. Not even a gesture."Why must you always seem so cold to me?" There was more sincerity in the president's voice that made her Kyoto accent became more apparent. _

"_I _am_ the Ice Princess after all." The blunette turned to face her._

"_Well," Shizuru took a step closer making her less than a foot away from Natsuki. Their faces so close in proximity, "I guess I'll have to melt you." As she said each word, her mouth came closer and closer, inching away from the blunette's glossy lips. As this was happening, the blunette was turning redder and redder from the panic? No, it was from the closeness that was bestowed upon her. Normally she wouldn't let anyone go a foot next to her, let alone their faces almost touching unless it was a fight. But as their lips were about to touch, Shizuru turned her head to reach Natsuki's cheek. This made the younger girl's skin turn to the brightest shade of a tomato._

_Shizuru lightly whispered into the blunette's ear with a husky voice, "Let's go on a date, ne?" After she said that, the Kyoto beauty returned a foot's distance from the younger girl. Shizuru decided to take a good look at her handiwork: a frozen reddened Natsuki. _Kawaii!

_Natsuki stayed frozen for another good ten seconds till she _finally_ reacted to what happened. She fainted on the floor with red droplets gushing out of her nose."NATSUKI!" The chestnut haired girl barely caught her in time before the blunette had hit the floor. Shizuru checked the younger girl's temperature by forehead-to-forehead contact. _Her temperature seemed fine, except on the cheeks. I should go take her to the medi-center. _And she did just that._

_The older girl took the younger one into her arms, one under her neck and the other under her knees in a cradle style position. She rushed to the only other object on the roof, the elevator. As she waited in the silver metallic elevator, it made two stops. One was for the fourth floor where there were about ten fan girls that entered the elevator. The ride was spent with pure death glares at the unconscious Natsuki and a masked Shizuru. Then the second stop was for Nao on the second floor, who lightly declined the offer of going in noticing how everyone was looking at her roommate and how crowded it already was. Poor Shizuru just smiled politely to them and noted to herself not to say a word to not test the waters. _

_As they finally reached the ground floor, Shizuru walked in a quick haste to the medi-center. Many students stared at the two figures as she passed right through them. _

_Right when she reached the outside of the medical facility, luckily for her a student was just coming out and opened the door for her. The chestnut haired girl lightly laid the blunette on one of the hospital beds. She waited on a steel chair right next to the bed for the doctor. _

_As she waited, the president took this time to really take notice of her best friend's face. Right as the cloudy blue eyed doctor arrived, Natsuki awoke. "Oh well, I guess I'm no longer needed?" The doctor replied as she noticed the blunette blinking slowly._

"_Ara, I guess not. Thank you, __Sagisawa-sensei." The doctor turned to leave to attend to another needier patient. "Are you okay, Natsuki?" Shizuru reverted her attention to the clueless girl. She took this time to wipe the drops of redness on her friend's face with a tissue from a nearby tissue box on the bed stand. _

"_What happened?" Natsuki placed her palm to her forehead trying to suppress some dizziness. _

"_Well you just fainted when I asked you out on a date." This made the blunette remember about the whole incident, which, in turn, returned the deep shade of red to her face. "Natsuki, you look like you're burning up. Ara, do I need to get Sagisawa-sensei?" _

"_NO!" The younger girl almost jumped up at the last question. "No, I'm fine. How'd I get here though?"_

"_I carried you." _

"_Oh…" Natsuki swam in the information._

_Silence filled the air around them. "Well since you're fine now, I must get going. I have some business to take care of." As Shizuru was about to exit the room and out the door, she turned to face the blunette that held her gaze at the walking figure. "I'll take that as a 'yes' to my invitation. I'll wait for you at the spot on Friday, Natsuki." With that, she left a dazed Natsuki. _

"Oh yah, I remember that day now… Wait, so how does that have anything to do with you actually liking her?" Nao was finished with Natsuki's bowl and onto her chocolate chip ice cream.

"Hey! I wanted some of that!" Nao stuck out her tongue to her with the remains. "Eww… never mind. It's filled with spider germs. Anyways! Well when she was standing so close to me and whispering that into my ear, it just made me feel so…"

"Hot?"

"No…"

"Wet?"

"No."

"Horny?"

"NO!"

"Then what!?"

"Like I really wanted her."

"Like to bone her?"

"NO! To like just claim her as mine and just to spend the rest of the day with her…"

"UGH! Well at least you didn't say the rest of your life." Nao took a giant spoonful into her mouth.

"Yah, but I have a feeling she's not like that though." Natsuki finally stopped really looking at the couple because they walked away from eye sight.

"Why do you say that? Didn't you say that she says that your hers?"

"Well that's just a friendly joke thing from when we first met, but really it's…"

As Natsuki was about to finish, a familiar chestnut lock passed by at the corner of her eye. She turned to see the whole Student Council sitting together across from where they were sitting. This was hardly seen. All three of them in one place without being harassed by fan people, at all. This only happened when it was serious or when they were in the Student Council room.

Haruka was off on a tangent about some event coming up, while Shizuru was sipping her tea, while Reito was looking so deeply at Shizuru. "That's why…" Nao looked at what her friend was looking at and instantly got it. Shizuru didn't seem like she disliked the obvious attention she was getting from Reito.

The green eyed couple continued to observe the Council's interactions, more specifically at Reito and Shizuru's. He would often lean in to whisper something to her and, in turn, she would laugh lightly as if _really_ enjoying his company. This would make Haruka scream at them for not paying attention to her. Even though the meeting was short lived, it spoke many words to both girls.

"Don't jump to conclusions, pup. Maybe she's just faking it."

_She did bring up a good point._ As the blunette was prepared to make a retort, the chestnut haired girl turned to face them and waved. Both of them were surprised from the president's action. They looked behind them thinking that she may have actually been referring to someone else, but there was no one. Natsuki simply nodded her head back to the crimson goddess to make her aware that she received her greeting, but the vice president had gathered the president's attention before she could see Natsuki's head nod.

The blunette pouted her lips like a five year old not getting the attention she wanted. "That guy's a prick!" She made sure she was loud enough to release some anger but not too much to the point that he heard. Well, some other students heard and looked at the couple. She gave them her famous death glare and they continued to whisper and go about on their own business.

"Well seems like you _do_ have competition." Nao was about to ask Natsuki if she could have a _little_ bit of mayonnaise on her salad, but thought that the blunette would have bitten her head off. So she decided against it and looked around them and saw a couple of fan girls staring at them. "Hey you vixens!" Nao's exclamation made Natsuki snap out of her thoughts about beating up Reito and to the girls that her roommate was yelling at.

"What are you doing!?" Natsuki made an agreement with Nao that they would never speak to fan people unless it was extremely an emergency. They learned their lessons from the last time they just said 'hi' to a group of them, which was when they first entered the school. Their simple greeting had caused a major fight amongst the fan girls and guy. They never wanted a repeat of that time again.

"I need some dressing!" She whispered back to her friend with a sly smile appearing on her lips.

The girls had walked over to them. They were dressed in a similar uniform to Nao and Natsuki but theirs looked a bit _too_ plain. They weren't too attractive, they looked like everyone else. "What can we do for you, Yuuki-sama?" Their speech and ability to say that at the same time was almost a mix of a shrill of _too much_ glee and _a lot _of annoyance (to Natsuki). To Nao, on the other hand, found it like bait. _Hook, line, and sinker_.

The redhead's smile turned into a very mischievous one. "Can one of you _lovely, young ladies_ get me some ranch dressing please? My salad would seem _very_ incomplete without some." She almost sounded very innocent. Key word: almost. But the fan girls saw this as a key opportunity to converse with the two popular girls. It's very rare that they talked to anyone but themselves.

"Of course, Yuuki-sama!" Both of them said in unison. But one of two continued on, "Um, Yuuki-sama are you and Kuga-sama a… couple?" The brave soul, apparently more of a Nao fan, hesitated before saying the last word. Well hell, she should have.

Both of them took a second to look dumbfounded by the question. Then they laughed their asses off to the brink of tears. "Hell, NO! Hahaha!" The redhead said between each laughter. The two fan girls looked distressingly at each other. They decided to slowly move away from the green eyed girls and to get Nao her ranch dressing. "That's funny! Those two thinking that _we're_ together! Haha!" That thought made Natsuki stop her laughing. "What's wrong, pup? Cat got your tongue?" The redhead slowly died her laughter noticing the grave expression on the other's face.

"Wouldn't that mean other people think that we're going out?"

That question stumped the redhead. It made them look questioningly at each other. "You better hope not or you better make sure Fujino doesn't think that."

* * *

After lunch, all the students were required to have two periods of combat training and, if the student wanted, an extra period or two of electives. So there are nine periods in total. The combat training periods were purposefully set to be after lunch for various reasons. Nao had decided to take General Combat, where you do various styles of fighting but spend most of class sparring, and Surveillance, basically being a guard for the perimeter but it lasted till the beginning of dinner. All the students were required to take Surveillance at least once their whole school career. On the other hand, Natsuki had three more classes: Hand-to-hand Combat specializing in all types of fighting without use of a weapon, General Combat (she thought she might finally have a class with Nao, but nope), then Piano as an elective which ended her schedule right before dinner.

During eighth period, Natsuki would normally be in tune with the piano and playing non-stop. Today she was actually caught off guard with a sudden ring coming from her front pant pockets, which grabbed everyone's attention. This was the first. The instructor gave a slight look to the blunette basically saying 'put your phone on silent and this is your first and last warning!'

The blunette felt a slight sweat drop from her forehead when she saw the look on her instructors face but quickly complied. She took her phone from her pants and saw the culprit: a text message from an unknown number. _That's weird…_ Yes it was—very. No one had her number except Nao, but it would've said that the redhead had sent it instead of a number that she wasn't familiar with. Also, her roommate and her _hardly_ sent each other texts or calls unless it was urgent.

Natsuki looked up to see if anyone was looking at her. Luckily for her, she was sitting in the back end corner of the room and the instructor was too busy helping another student with reading the music sheets to even notice anything. She looked back at her phone and read the message:

Hello my Natsuki, I've taken the liberty to use the school's computer to look up your number, if you were wondering how I got it. I'll meet you at the spot at 9:15? I won't be able to meet you during our usual time, I hope this is alright… BTW you looked rather cute today ;3

3 Shizuru

"_BAKA!"_ The blunette was heated with a reddened face. She had meant to say that comment in her head, but she was too flustered to have noticed that she said it out loud till the instructor cleared his throat _very_ loudly. Natsuki looked up to see the instructor giving her his own death glare which made her cringe down the spine. _Man and I thought I had a death glare, but his was a _real _one. Need to take lessons from him on that instead of stupid piano… _She gave the class a shy smile with a still heated face. She put her phone away in the process sinking into her embarrassment.

As she continued playing _Opus Clavicembalisticum _by Kaikhosru Shapurji Sorabji without looking at the notes, which is actually a great feat because it was a _**really**_ long song, the blunette sunk into an internal conversation. _Hm, so what will I do after dinner? I might as well go find something nice. I should find a dress… okay buy a dress. I wonder what Shizuru has in mind for the evening. Hope it's not too fancy… Oh yah! I gotta learn that song that Nao was telling me!_ She pulled out her headphones and listened to the song on her phone with great care.

* * *

"Man, I'm too early. Whatever." Natsuki looked at her phone at the time: 9:05 p.m. then looked back to the cityscape. She was dressed in her black tight biker suit that held some interesting silver and dark blue markings with a pair of leather boots on. It was extremely tight that you could see her toned abs and muscles. It even looked like she couldn't breathe, but she was used to it. She had set her motorcycle helmet on the floor that bore the same design as her outfit.

"Ara, I did not think you'd be wearing something like that." The biker turned to see curly chestnut locks on a beauty that wore a draping crimson dress that complimented her eyes perfectly near the elevator. The dress had not only complimented her eyes but her figure as well. It hung very short to show her creamy smooth legs. It also showed her taut stomach and did not hide her well rounded curves and well her developed chest.

Natsuki tried her hardest to not let her jaw drop to the floor as the Kyoto beauty walked toward her. _Get a grip on it, Kuga. Gotta look tough and cool._ She breathed in. "What's that suppose to mean?" Remembering about the question she was posed with. "Are you saying I don't look good?"

"No I'm not." Shizuru stopped right in front of Natsuki and gave her a slow look up and down. "You look," _–hot? No can't say that…_, "beautiful, except it's not really appropriate on where we're going to go."

"Where are we going?"

Shizuru got into a thinking pose with her finger to her mouth. "Do you know of the restaurant called Temptations?"

"Yah, at downtown Fuuka right?"

"Yep, that's the one!" Shizuru sounded in delight. She was really horrible with directions.

"Okay let's get going." They went down the elevator with the younger girl taking the lead. Of course it was only proper since it was an unspoken agreement that they were going on Natsuki's ride. Natsuki led her to the parking garage which was near the entrance gate.

As they walked to the parking garage, they tried to keep the silence away. "Why did you want to meet at 9:15?" Natsuki didn't bother looking at Shizuru trying to keep the badass look with her hands in her front pockets in her lower half of the suit (like pants). You wouldn't really notice that she had pockets on her suit unless you really looked to notice the creases.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki as if it was a 'duh' question. "Well I have ninth period class so I don't get out till 8:40. And I needed to look pleasant for my Natsuki." The chestnut haired girl felt a small smirk come along her face as she felt the blunette's face heating up.

"Will you _stop_ referring to me as _your_ possession!?"

Shizuru had stopped walking. "Ara, are you saying that you're not mine…?" Natsuki turned to see an almost crying Shizuru . The brunette had brought her hands up to shield her face from the blunette. She was giving out soft sobs that could seem, to Natsuki, turn into deeper ones at any moment.

Natsuki rushed to be at Shizuru's side. "No! No! It's fine! You can call me that! Please don't cry!" Natsuki surely was a sucker for the fake hurt act. She hated to see anyone, especially Shizuru, be sad because of her, well emotionally.

"Okay, my Nat-su-ki!" It was if Shizuru was never saddened. _Damnit, I've been dooped. _

When they reached the garage, Natsuki had told Shizuru to stay near the exit garage door while she got her ride. It was seven stories tall to house all the vehicles. The garage was the place where all the students and staff had placed their vehicles for the day. Students were allowed to enter and exit as they pleased even though they were forced to live on campus like the teachers. The Trias was aware that they could not allow anyone to be housed outside feeling like they might be compromised. So they made it a law, but they felt that they should give everyone the freedom to do whatever they felt like. The garage was constantly open 24/7 to accommodate everyone's needs, luckily for the two girls. When she came back, Natsuki had arrived with a Ducati decorated with the same patterns like her suit and helmet. The blunette's hair was already tucked under the helmet perfectly not revealing any dark blue strands from the back of her head.

The president did _not_ expect this. Okay she sort of did, but didn't believe it till it came to life right in front of her. _Ara, and here I thought she was just wearing that outfit just for the heck of it. I guess not. Hot though. _Very_ hot…_

Natsuki lifted her visor so she was able to be heard clearly. "Get on."

This made the brunette slowly walk forward to the younger girl. She did as she was instructed but became hesitant as she was sitting right behind the blunette. _This is rather… unsafe._ "Um, Natsuki…"

As if reading her mind, Natsuki brought a black and purple helmet that had a similar pattern like her bike to the older girl's face. "Here yah go, don't forget to latch it under your chin."

"Thank you." Shizuru looked at the design on the helmet and agreed in her mind that she really liked it. _I wonder how many people had Natsuki taken on her bike with her. _She smelled the inside of the helmet and noticed it was brand new. This made Shizuru blush slightly. She was glad her helmet was hiding her face, but she lifted the visor to speak. "Ara, did Natsuki get this helmet especially for me?"

"Baka!" The emerald eyes were shut from the world as it returned under the visor. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes." Shizuru couldn't help but smile. Good thing for her that Natsuki had already turned to face forward.

"Well are you going to hold on or what?"

It was hard to hear her with both the helmet muffling out the younger girl's voice, her facing away from her, and her own helmet covering her ears. Shizuru was wondering if she heard her correctly, "Hold on to what?"

"To me!?" _Man has she ever ridden on a bike before? _She could feel Shizuru searching where to hold on to. First was her shoulders, then her arms, then almost to her breasts, but Natsuki had reached for Shizuru's hands before they got to that point. "Here." She guided them to her waist. "Hold on tight."

The bike got closer to the garage door and it slowly moved upward to let the girls through and they raced off.

* * *

As the two girls reached the destination, the younger girl was lucky enough to get a parking space right in front of the restaurant. Temptations was known to be very exclusive and romantic. You would have to have set reservations months prior to your date. But this did not hinder the fact of limited parking and the bountiful amount of people. Temptations was right in the middle of downtown where there was always something new happening that would attract a crowd. Perfect for business.

The passenger got off the calmed motorcycle and scolded herself on wearing heels, but quickly dismissed it remembering of her close proximity to the blunette. She took off her helmet and combed through her silky chestnut hair trying to get any unwanted tangles out, though there wasn't any.

The blunette had taken off her helmet, as well, filling the air with her dark blue tresses. "How did you manage to get us a reservation?" She said as she flipped her hair in place. Shizuru looked back to the blunette that was now busy taking her suit off revealing a very short dress that hugged her body. The dress was midnight black with simple drapes surrounding her body enhancing the curves she held. And Shizuru, she was _appreciating _it as she stared at the figure in front of her.

"Oh hello Fujino-sama…" a man in an all black suit interrupted Shizuru's show.

Shizuru turned around to face him almost wanting to kill him, but she knew better knowing the familiar sound of the voice. "Why hello Kiyoshi-san."

Kiyoshi looked over the Kyoto beauty's endearing looks and steamy outfit. "Why Fujino-sama, you look rather sexy tonight. What is the occasion for this sight?" He was always _too_ polite to her.

"A date." She smiled politely at him. "Do you have any space for me and my date, Kiyoshi-san?"

Kiyoshi bowed slightly. "Why of course Fujino-sama, anything for you." He took in Shizuru's hand and gave it a faint butterfly kiss. "If you could follow me, I'll _personally_ show you to your table."

Shizuru gave him a nod that excused his presence. She turned to meet a confused blunette. "What was that about?"

"Why, nothing." Shizuru smirked.

Natsuki pouted. "I feel left out…" With her leather suit in her arms, she opened the secret compartment under their seats of the motorcycle and placed it inside. She also took a pair of heels from it. The heels matched her dress quite perfectly: a black base with silver sequins decorating the top part that hovered over her manicured nails.

"Ara, I'm sorry my cute Natsuki." The younger girl blushed as she looked up from her gaze on the floor to meet the older girl's face. "That was Kiyoshi-san, the co-owner of the restaurant."

"Oh, how do you know him?"

"Well he's my co-worker." Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and started leading her to the entrance of the restaurant. Temptations was _the most popular_ restaurant in the city during that cool early October night, well so it said almost every day since it started running. It was highly regarded for the fabulous and extensive cuisine also the entertainment they held: bands, DJs and karaoke nights. And tonight was karaoke night. The restaurant was decorated with dark bricks, two big body guards, and a red carpet surrounded by planters of mini trees outside. But as the couple entered, they were greeted with a refreshing smell of cooked foods and some sort of tropical smell coming off the flowers that were placed everywhere. The place seemed a little bit big to be a normal restaurant as it held a metallic dance floor and a well lit metallic stage opposite of the entrance. Right next to the empty dance floor was a bar that had a few people sitting around drinking God knows what. And the rest was dedicated to the restaurant look. They only had booth seating and the kitchen was well hidden and a small bathroom for the paying customers.

"You work?" Natsuki turned to meet the ruby eyes in pure curiosity. She did not think that Shizuru was the type to work, at all. She seemed like the type to boss others around instead of actually doing the work herself.

"Of course." To Shizuru, it was not a big deal. Not even anything to her whatsoever.

"Where?"

"Here."

"What?! What's your position? A waitress?"

Laughter was heard from not Shizuru, but someone else. Natsuki turned to find the person and saw it coming from the man that greeted them, well rather Shizuru, earlier standing behind a black wooden podium. She actually took the time to notice his attire and looks this time. He had short silk black hair and dark golden eyes. His black suit seemed rather loose on him, as if he was too small and short for the suit itself. "You thought that Fujino-sama was a waitress. That's all too rich and _insulting_! Fujino-sama," he turned to look at the unaffected chestnut beauty, "are you sure that your date is worthy of your presence? I mean, she apparently thinks so lowly of you, or is not well informed of your stature. Would you like me to—"

As if knowing full well what he was going to say, the chestnut princess held up her hand for him to stop his speech. "That is _very_ unnecessary." Her voice ended flatly and spat out little shots of venom. "Natsuki, I'm the other co-owner. " Natsuki's eyes widened at the given information. But her shock was interrupted by her date's continuation. "Kiyoshi-san," Shizuru turned her attention towards the now shaking man, "I think it is best that you show us to my favored table, now." Her eyes were filled with threat and death. He hurriedly bowed and nodded and grabbed two menus.

Kiyoshi hastily walked to the said destination that had been decorated with a small burgundy candle in the middle of the table with utensil sets wrapped in high end matching dark red silk. He laid the menus down on the dark mahogany table and bowed once more. "A waiter will be with you shortly." And left.

"That was odd." The blunette commented as she sat down on the black leather booth seats and picked up the menu. Shizuru did the same, but she left the menu untouched. "How are you the co-owner of this place, Shizuru?" She was still in shock and wanted the truth behind it. She knew that Shizuru was probably wealthy, but that was just a hunch, but she thought the same of everyone since it was expensive to afford to attend the academy.

"Ara, I never told you of my history, ne?" Shizuru knew that she never mentioned it to Natsuki. She wanted to make a real friend, not a fake one. Once she saw the other girl nod her head in agreement, she continued. "Well my father sees that I should learn how to manage a small business before I have to manage our family business. So he bought Temptations not that long ago and made me the owner, originally. But I found that it would be easier on me to have a co-owner, than just a simple manager."

Natsuki had been listening attentively to her friend's story while looking at the menu. Unlike Shizuru, who dined there more often to already know her order, she was being conscious of what to get to make sure it wasn't too expensive, which was almost impossible, but to suffice her hunger. She did not eat dinner that day since she was busy shopping for a dress. "And you chose _that_ guy?" She said as she popped her head out of the tall menu.

Shizuru was busy looking at the stage noticing that they were setting up for what seemed like a band. _I thought today was karaoke night…_ "No, my father chose him. I have no complaints. He helps make a profit and runs the business as I am almost never here." The stage lackeys pulled out a magnificent black baby grand piano from the back. This too caught Natsuki's attention.

As she was about to raise a question, her train of thought was broken by an unfamiliar voice. "Hi, my name is Himeko and I will be your server for the evening. What would you ladies like to start off with? Drinks? Appetizers?" The server was a sunny yellow blonde with amethyst colored eyes in a black dress shirt, with a tight fixed black tie, and a black pencil skirt. She was the same height, if not shorter, than Natsuki and seemed rather shy. This girl reminded Shizuru of a mousy girl that Haruka was dating awhile ago. _She was nice._

Shizuru extended to Natsuki so she could start. Natsuki nodded. "Uh yah… can I get a coke, please?"

"I will have some chai tea." The server scrambled the orders on a pencil pad. She bowed when she finished and left the couple.

"What are they setting up for?" Natsuki stared back at the stage noticing how they had some karaoke equipment onto the side of the piano that was placed there earlier, but now with a microphone on top of it.

Shizuru, too, took notice of the change. "Tonight is karaoke night. Some people prefer to sing along or actually play the song themselves." She added a pause. "Would you like to sing with me, ne Natsuki?"

With Shizuru's last sentence ringing in her head, Natsuki exclaimed, almost too fast, "I'd love to! I've been meaning to sing to you since—" She was about to answer till the server arrived with their desired drinks. "Since—" She tried continuing but was cut off, again, by an announcer. All three turned their attention to the voice without a seen source.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome you tonight to a fantastic evening filled with fun and singing. Our first singer had just arrived from New York City wanting to find something to enjoy her night. Please give a warm welcome to Chikane Himemiya!" A warm welcome indeed. A crowd had appeared onto the dance floor almost out of nowhere as if they were hungry and searching for something to feed.

As the audience was clapping and screaming, the said girl was coming onto the stage from the bar. Her slim figure was covered by a black trench coat, but she instantly removed it once she was near the piano. When it was removed, it revealed a tight fitted button up shirt that had the top three buttons undone, which showed the girl's bountiful chest, and tight dark blue jeans, which did not hide her firm legs and ass. On her head, she wore a black headband that complimented her shining dark azure hair. It was nothing like Natsuki's, with this girl, Chikane's hair was unmistakably blue unlike the emerald eyed girl's. Not to forget her eyes—they were the deepest cerulean eyes ever. Their color and tone rivaled the ocean's beauty.

The newcomer sat on the stool that was placed next to the piano and closed her eyes. She started with a magnificent intro and on to the actual song till it actually became apparent of which song it was when the girl started singing: _Crush_ by David Archuleta.

Himeko stared at the pianist with dreamy eyes. _How beautiful…_

Shizuru could not help but to stare at the player. In her mind, she was not only a wonderful pianist, but a gorgeous one with an alluring voice to top that. _So mysterious… Ara, so captivating…_

Unlike the two, Natsuki was not appreciating the performer's piano skills, or singing voice, or her looks, she only said one thing to herself, but it actually spurted out as a whisper: "I was supposed to play that…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Author Notes:**

1: Suki means beloved and Takara means treasure, precious object. All of these came from babynameworld com

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

* * *

The scenery over the Fuuka Academy grounds was serene and quiet. The full moon glistened directly over the slumbering corridors and the tamed wild life. Everything and everyone was sound asleep like the little birds nestled up in their nests like the students tucked in their beds. But not in the Kuga-Yuuki dorm room.

A loud slam had disturbed the redhead from her _delicious_ dream. The groggy girl dressed in a small green tank top, black loose pajama pants and a spider designed eye mask jumped up from the sudden sound. She jumped into a random fighting stance, as if she was preparing to attack the oncoming intruder.

CLICK. Light attacked the dark green eyed mask hiding a pair of lighter ones. This reminded the sleepy girl that she had her eye mask on. She quickly discarded it and tackled at the direction she thought that the intruder was still at. Sadly, she did not look before she leapt and was on the floor for her mistake.

"Oh hey, Nao…" A drained toned voice echoed through the room.

The redhead got up from the floor slowly and looked to the origin of the saddened voice. "Hey, pup, you shouldn't freakin' slam the door when people are asleep! It's very rude!" The redhead sat back on her bed and reached for her phone on the shared bedside table. She was checking to see if there were any new text messages or emails. Then she heard a flop. She looked to her side to see a distressed Natsuki laying face down on the bed, which was _very_ uncommon. "Okay, spill."

"Nao… the date went _horribly_," she made sure to drag out her last word, while never leaving her face from the bed.

The redhead sighed. "Fine! Tell me about it! But keep it short, will yah? I have some _ladies_ that I need to meet up with early in the morning, if you know what I mean."

The blunette turned over to face the ceiling. She gave out a sigh before she tried recalling the unwanted memories.

_Natsuki looked at the graceful piano player that continued to sing with utter disbelief screaming off her face. _She took my song. She took my song. She took MY song! _She tried to slow her panicked breathing to very slow deep breathing. _It's fine! I can play something else! ... Like what? Crap! Crap! Crap!

"_Natsuki?" The smooth Kyoto accent interrupted her almost near death panicking._

_The said girl looked up to meet the ruby eyes. _Okay… don't panic. Look cool. _"Yah? What's up?"_

_The other girl sighed in relief. "Ara, that's good."_

_The younger girl lifted one of her dark blue eyebrows in question form. "What's good?"_

"_Well Natsuki looked so red right now that I thought that she might have fainted—again."_

_Natsuki gave a slight huff and turned to see an empty stage. "What happened to that _one_ girl?" She didn't mean to add a tone of _infliction. _It just came naturally. _

_It seemed like it wa the blunette's drop of hatred? Envy? No, hatred, was not, well it seemed like it was not noticed by the chestnut haired girl. Shizuru had taken a sip from her half empty cup of tea during Natsuki's internal battle of her noticing it or not. "She left right after she finished her performance. Though she left with such grace even though it seemed as if she was in a hurry…"_

"_Yes, she does have grace." The couple looked up to see their server listening onto their conversation. "Oh! I'm sorry for eavesdropping, Fujino-sama!" She bowed in deep apologies._

_Natsuki felt like it was a great time to change the subject, so it wouldn't turn to be focused on her. "Heh seems like someone is taking a _real_ liking to that pianist…" Natsuki said with a clear smug on her face. The indirectly referred girl turned a shade of red as she stood back up. _Wow, no wonder Shizuru teases me a lot! _The blunette found it quite enjoyable._

"_Ara, seems so." Shizuru joined in attentively._

"_I'm sorry!" The blonde dropped down to a very deep bow again. _

"_Ara?" The chestnut haired girl gestured for the server to rise into a normal standing position. " What's there to be sorry for liking someone?" When the server was fully erect, her face had turned five shades redder. _Hm… just like my Natsuki… Kawa—

"_Got a thing for pianists?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki with a questioned look. Inside the beautiful exterior, Shizuru was contemplating about the blunette's reasoning for asking such a question. _It can't be that she's interested in her…ne? No, it can't be—impossible. She's just making conversation, yes, that sounds correct. She's just making conversation, that's all.

_The server took a gulp as she kept her gaze onto her black polished shoes. "Um, yes… sort of." Natsuki nodded casually while taking a sip from her coke. _

"_Natsuki isn't going to play anything?" Shizuru turned to see an unreadable face on the blunette._ Mmmm… Natsuki, what are you doing?

"_No. Maybe some other time." The younger girl said coolly and sat there without any other indication of her saying anything further. But it was as if she was waiting for Himeko to continue. _

_The blonde noticed and broke the silence. "Um, are you guys ready to order now?"_

"Wait a minute!" Nao interjected still laying on her back but with the pointed cell phone to the blunette.

Natsuki turned over to face the lime green eyes that related to her own. "What, spider?! I wasn't done! Now look who's being rude!" She raised her voice while getting up from a laying position to an upright sitting one.

"I see where you went wrong _and!_ You shut up, mutt! You know nothing about rudeness!" Nao continuously pointed at her direction every time she said 'you' to emphasize her point.

Natsuki shot her an unconvinced look. She waited and actually tried coming up with a _correct_ comeback. Then she smirked. "Yah you're right, _Juliet_, since you are the _epitome_ of rudeness! No wonder you can't hold a relationship!"

Nao got up from her laid down position to a sitting one dangling her legs at the edge of the bed. She did it with such attitude in her motion that her short red hair flipped, which is uncommon since she used a lot of hair spray to keep her hair in check. She was getting aggravated. "I'll have you know that _I _break up with them! NOT the other way around."

Natsuki waved a hand at her roommate's direction, as if she cared. She already knew Nao's story. "Whatever! Get to the reason of your interruption already!"

The redhead looked rather flustered from their little quarrel. She managed to calm herself down rather quickly though. "Because it looked like you were coming onto the server chick, Kuga! You really are stupid!"

"Was not! And OI! I'm Not stupid!"

"Well," the redhead shrugged, "it probably looked like that to her…" She lay back down on her dark green sheets and went back looking over her phone.

"Whatever! Can I get back to my story now?" Nao gave her a weary wave in response. "So anyways! We ordered food right? During the meal, nothing really eventful happened."

"So why are you going to talk about it?"

"I'm skipping it! Shesh! If you had let me finish,…"

"Well continue!"

Natsuki shot her a glare. "Anyway! We left the restaurant about 11 p.m. I got back into my suit and what not, obviously and then came back to the campus. So I was walking her to her dorm building…

_The bright full moon hung almost right above the couple. As the wind was slightly picking up, Natsuki noticed something that she never did before. The deep emerald eyes shone bright with realization. She kept her gaze on the older girl in search of something. She recognized then how beautifully fake she was. The chestnut tresses bounced vibrantly as Shizuru took each step within the wind. The moonlight gave the ruby eyes more glisten, and at the same time, darkness as those gems never deterred from their target—the empty abyss of the end of the road. Sure the campus was lit, but the way that Shizuru took them to her dorm was hardly used, especially during the night. _

_From that mere observation, the younger girl caught onto so much about the older girl's character. Usually Shizuru would make her feelings and thoughts aware to Natsuki, or at least that was what Natsuki thought. But she never thought that the girl beside her could be so _distant_ from her, ever. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally. It was beyond unusual. _Or maybe… I never really knew her?

_One pair of clanking heels stopped in their tracks. The owner stopped her gaze from the taller frame and onto the cement below her. It did not take long for the other pair of heels to stop and notice the other had stopped following. She turned around to meet—not emerald eyes—but the dark blue strands that compliment them. Shizuru was slightly taken aback by the sight of Natsuki Kuga looking…_saddened_?_

_The bottomless red seas contemplated about her next move. She never thought that the Ice Princess would show any emotions toward her, except the usual blushing and joking bitterness. Even though this was a new and unexpected situation, Shizuru came up with an idea. Of course she would, she is the president and the number one princess. She had decided to walk forward to constrict their distances. Before their faces could be less than a foot apart, the emeralds met the rubies. Natsuki didn't expect Shizuru to be so close. As she was sinking into the surprise, she started feeling the burning sensation reach her porcelain skin. She quickly adverted her eyes back to their original place. _

_Shizuru's eyes were not novices. They were highly skilled. They could effortlessly tell that the blunette had developed the common redness in her cheeks. The ones that only Shizuru, as far as she knew, were able to provoke so easily with just a simple tease. _Ara… a blush already?

_The brunette took a step further providing almost little to no space between their heated bodies. Shizuru glided one of her soft fingers over the younger girl's jaw line till it met the tip of her chin. With every action, Natsuki turned a shade of darker red. This was the last, no, the younger girl didn't even considering what was happening an option of what _could have_ happened. She thought it was very forward of the older girl. More forward than ever. _Then again, she is a flirt… she probably does this to some fan people… Maybe even Reito…

_Shizuru slowly tugged the chin with her index finger to come closer to her face, but she stopped midway. Natsuki never thought she would get this close to Shizuru's face, ever. _Oh my god…. She's going to kiss me! Screw the last idea! But oh shit! What do I do? What do I do? _Natsuki breathed in slowly and decided to go with the flow. She let her eyes fall shut waiting for the longing kiss. This was what she had wanted anyway. _

_At first, Shizuru was surprised by the earlier events, but this one took the cake. She was downright shocked that Natsuki, _the_ Ice Princess, would react like this. But she did not falter. She was taught _never_ to falter in _any_ situation. And this situation was _not _an exception. She decided to play it out in her mind that it was like playing chicken, but she was the only one that knew that they were playing. She really tempted. She really wanted to push her limits. She wanted to win, even if the other did not know._ Ara, and here I wanted to have a closer look of her face…

"_Ara..." is what escaped the glossed tender lips ready for what the owner decided upon doing. Shizuru guided Natsuki's chin right next to her skin. The rubies had turned into a dark shade of crimson in a mere millisecond. Her eyes examined the distance between their lips. In the process, she made sure to remember that very picture—embedded and burnt into her mind—the picture of the one that she thought couldn't have's lips, every little crease and crack, the way they were ready, puckered and everything. "Na-tsu-ki…" She whispered and leaned in for the kiss, but when she felt the heat radiating from the younger girl's lips, she turned her head and gave her a peck on the cheek. She mentally slapped herself after the action. She couldn't._

_She just couldn't._

_Natsuki was waiting for more, but stopped when she felt the body heat leave. She was afraid to open her eyes, afraid to be disappointed to know what truly had happened. She forced her eyes to open slowly, not wanting to reveal any hint of discontent. Luckily for her this time, her eyes did not betray her. But for the first time, Natsuki did not look like a tomato or any shade of red, just a slight pink hue was left. Shizuru noted this lack of redness, but she pushed back the thought, for now. She took a step back. "Natsuki, I had a good time on our date. Thank you."_

_The blunette couldn't resist perking her eyebrow up in question. "It was nothing; well I guess I'll see you… whenever." _Shizuru… why are you so distant?

"_Actually, can you meet me early tomorrow morning at the Student Council floor?" _

"_U-uh, sure, why?" This was out of the norm for Shizuru to ask her to meet there, especially in the morning._

"_A new student will be arriving tomorrow and I will need some help with organizing the paper works accompanying the student's attendance to our school."_

_Natsuki nodded as if she understood what that really entailed. "Okay. The other two can't help?"_

"_Ara, well they are going to be greeting them and also giving the student and their parents a grand tour of our campus… Natsuki surely remembers how long that takes."_

_The younger girl's face turned into a frown. "Oh yah… that was boring as hell! But sure, what time?"_

_The same finger that was once on the blunette's sensitive skin was touching the owner's own. Shizuru tapped her finger lightly while she stood in her thinking position. "Hm… how about 5 a.m.?"_

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Natsuki was about to faint. "School doesn't even start till 7:20!"_

"_And that's why! Ara if Natsuki doesn't want to, she can just say 'no.'" Shizuru gave out a slight pout of disappointment, which won Natsuki immediately._

"_Fine! Whatever!"_

"_Great! I'll be able to chat with you about my latest crush then as well!" Natsuki slumped. "Good night, Natsuki!" Shizuru waved and went inside the dorm building named Suki Takara _(1).

And then I..." A snore sound caught the blunette's attention. Natsuki looked at her roommate's bed to see the redhead had passed out. "Argh! Nao! Whatever, I am not repeating myself tomorrow when you ask me about it!" She raised her voice to the dormant figure. "I didn't even tell you the ending…" she whispered while looking out to the window.

Natsuki stood up from her bed and took off her leather suit to reveal a black lace demi-push up bra with a matching lace v-string. The blunette was glad that the redhead slept like a rock. She was somewhat shy about people staring at her when she undressed, even though they were forced to dress in front of each other when they had to change for their combat classes. She always tried her hardest not to look shy every time she was forced into that situation and tried to look as bad ass as possible. At least in their room, she felt somewhat relaxed. She walked over to her drawer, which was on her side of the room, and took out a loose-looking t-shirt with a wolf on it and a pair of knit black shorts from a lower drawer. She slipped the articles of clothing on and jumped on her bed. She clapped her hands twice and the lights turned off. _Thank god for clappers. So perfect for me…_

The blunette slowly drifted to slumber and was forced into her dream world.

Natsuki was back inside her biker suit. She was back in front of Suki Takara and saw chestnut strands go inside the building. The younger girl knew exactly what was happening. She was remembering what had happened earlier that night.

_Oh great… even in my dreams I'm thinking of her!_ _Why couldn't it at least be some twisted fantasy… NO! KUGA! NO! NOT A PERV!!!_

She looked up at the tall dark red bricked building. It was one of the few traditional looking dormitories left on the campus. Most of the newer dorms were forced to match the business-look. But the traditional dorms were almost like traditional, except the exterior. The interior was decorated like the newer dorms like Chikafusa. Every dorm on the campus had a large kitchen for the all of the students inhabiting the dorm to use, a small medi-center that held necessary supplies for a cut or something minor, a student lounge for socializing, and each student dorm room had two beds, two dressers, a night stand, their own bathroom and had a laptop with a wireless connection to the academy's wireless router.

There, as if on cue, was the same figure she saw that night at the third floor of the building. The light switch had been turned on and the blunette was able to see the figure's silhouette from the purple curtains that protected any unwanted wandering eyes.

Natsuki couldn't help but repeat her earlier actions that night. She kept staring and saw that the figure was undressing from her previous outfit to a flowing night gown. Luckily for Natsuki, it was somewhat cold that night and she was able to see some details that caused her to have a slight nose bleed. _Great, even in dreams I have a nose bleed. Hope I don't wake up to one. _She thought as she touched the drips of blood from her nose.

The same figure shut the light. This time Natsuki did not look disappointed like she had earlier, but she waited. The figure opened the curtains and her window to invite the cold breeze. Natsuki noted and bathed in how stunning she was. Her chestnut hair rode with the light breeze also with her dark purple night gown that held lace edges on the bottom. But her eyes. Her normal ruby eyes looked so darkened ever since they departed. They looked weary, tired, and lost. She was looking out to the moon and sighed.

_Shizuru…_

The older girl pushed back a few strands of hair from her face. As she was looking at the undesired hair, she saw the emerald eyes that penetrated her—the ones that tore her façade to reveal her real self. _Shizuru, what were you thinking? You looked so… distressed. Mou Shizuru, will you tell me tomorrow…or ever? _

The dream faded to oblivion.

* * *

"Oi! Mutt!" Nao threw the annoying thing that had woke her up at the sleeping blunette. Natsuki was always hard to wake up when she had a dream, which was rare. Once the item came into contact with the younger girl's skin, she jumped up from her bed into an upright sitting position.

"OW! What do you want now, Nao?!" Natsuki wiped off any sleepiness from her eyes.

"Your phone has been ringing for forever!" The redhead went back under the covers to try to return to her own dream world.

The blunette searched for the object that her roommate threw at her. It had landed near the foot of the bed and vibrated. Natsuki reached for it with sleepy eyes till she saw she had a new voicemail. She groaned when she saw the time: 4:15 a.m. _Ugh! Who the heck wants something from me at this hour??_ She checked her phone and listened to the voicemail that was left.

"Hey Natsuki, I thought you might still be asleep so I wanted to make sure you got up. Ara, it seems like you're a heavy sleeper, I take it from your lack of answering. I just wanted to remind you about our meeting at the Student Council floor. I hope you get there on time. I'll be waiting for you. Shizuru."

_Man, how can that girl sound so awake…?_ It took a second for her to full register what Shizuru said to her. "OH SHIT!" Natsuki got up from her bed and rushed to their bathroom. She took a five minute shower and quickly got into a new outfit: a black button up, and the usual way that girls wore them: first three buttons undone, a silver silk loose tie around the collar, a pair of black tight slacks, and leather three inch high ankle boots. She looked at the full length mirror that hung on the entrance of bathroom door to judge her appearance. _Good enough…_

Natsuki rushed out of the dorm room with her bag in tow. She checked her phone for the time. _4:40. _She was making poor timing. It took at least ten minutes to get to the school building from her dorm. She slightly cursed under her breath as she hastily strode there. She had the strong urge to run, but she knew she couldn't. She did not want to risk breaking a heel. She learned her lesson last time when she wore a pair of boots the same height like the shoes she was currently wearing. She was chasing Nao, who had caked her. Then she broke her heel during the process but was able to avenge the crime. As a result, she made Nao buy her a new pair of boots to replace the damage.

When the blunette reached the building, she dashed inside and to the elevator. While she was waiting impatiently inside the closed container, she checked her phone again. _4:55. _Natsuki was taken aback by her apparent slowness. _Man! I gotta lay off the mayo._ She thought it over. _Never mind, I'll just run more. _

The wait was sort of excruciating. The elevator music did not help. Natsuki started to tap her foot. The elevator slowed for a stop and once the doors opened, the blunette opened the entrance door of the foyer. There stood a clad figure with chestnut locks. Shizuru turned around to meet a semi-sweating Natsuki. _Ara… this is not good._ She thought to herself trying to build up her façade mask to hide her incoming blush.

Natsuki tried controlling her breathing. She did not want the ruby goddess to know that she was rushing to meet her. No, she wanted it to look like she had no interest in her whatsoever. Too late. "Ara, was Natsuki running over here for me?" Shizuru could not hold the tease, as she led the younger girl to the Student Council room. Natsuki cursed under her breath with a tint of red on her face, but luckily Shizuru didn't notice that the younger girl had said anything. But Natsuki noticed it was the first time that Shizuru did not further her teases when she noticed the blush.

For most students it was a _privilege_ to go inside the Student Council room. It was reserved for _only_ Student Council members. Some of the secretaries got to go inside at least once. Most of the time they never managed to gather up the courage to interrupt a meeting. That's what it was mainly used for.

As they reached the room, which was a long ways down the corridor, there was a student sitting on a chair dressed in a black surveillance outfit consisting of a simple black suit with many hidden pockets, a pair of black shades and converse shoes. He was obviously in Surveillance class and was assigned to guard the Student Council room because of the shoes. There was always at least one guard at any point in time in front of the room. The younger girl thought it was odd, but never questioned its reasoning.

The student rose to his feet and gave a bow to the president. Normally, this was the correct way of greeting and introducing a direct conversation with the president. But of course, Natsuki gave that up even before she knew that was an unwritten rule. "Good morning, Kaichou-sama."

Shizuru giggled at this action. Hardly anyone did that because most of the people that talked to her were already familiar with her or her rabid fan people instantly forgot that when they saw her and ogles at her. _Well I guess that isn't a real conversation… Ara, so they have been following the rules all along! _She said to herself referring to the fan people."Good morning. My friend and I are going to be using the Student Council room for awhile, will that be alright?" Of course Shizuru didn't need to ask permission. She was the president, but she wanted to be polite.

"O-of course, Kaichou-sama!" The student felt sudden nervousness taking over him, as he got up to move the chair in a shaky manner.

Shizuru gave a final smile and a nod to the student, who gave a faint blush, and opened the door for her and the blunette. Natsuki, who observed this whole exchange, was getting really irritated as she walked inside.

To Natsuki, being in the Student Council room was not really new to her. She had been there before when Shizuru had requested that they would meet there or help her with other things. The room to her looked like a mix of a traditional personal library and a high-end meeting room. The walls were decorated with a dark cocobolo lumber with a giant painting of the three members, with Shizuru in the middle, Haruka to her right and Reito on the left, in front of the school, three black metallic grand desks in each wing (North (right in front of the entrance), West and East) and black leather chairs beside them, and the floor was laid with black granite stone. Shizuru's desk was the one in the middle and in front of the floor-to-ceiling window that had two chairs in front of it. Haruka's desk was to the right of Shizuru's (the one to the West of the entrance) and Reito's was on the other side.

The president took her seat and gestured for Natsuki to sit across from her. The younger girl did as she was instructed and sat her feet on Shizuru's desk. Shizuru was unfazed by the gesture. She was quite used to it. "Natsuki, will you ever stop putting your feet on my desk?" Shizuru said without any tone as she got some paper work from one of her desk drawers.

"No." Shizuru flopped a pile of papers about one foot tall. Natsuki's eyes widened. Never did she had to help Shizuru with _that_ much work. "Uh, Shizuru… is that—?"

The ruby eyes met where the younger girl was pointing at. She smiled and tried to not laugh at Natsuki's cluelessness. "Ara, no! That's for decoration."

"What?!"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? How is that _just_ for decoration?!"

"Well I _do _have to look busy." Shizuru closed her drawer and unlocked another drawer and pulled out a laptop, then another laptop, which she handed to Natsuki, who dropped her feet to the floor. "We've updated how we input things and do our work since the last time you helped me."

"But wasn't it just a year ago?" Natsuki turned on the laptop and turned it back to Shizuru for her to enter the pass code.

Shizuru entered something really fast and turned it back to Natsuki and she did the same to her laptop. "Well, tons of things happen in a short amount of time, ne?"

Natsuki thought about it but came to the conclusion that she was right after she reflected on last night's events. _Wait, what was _she_ referring to? _She let the thought go as she became focused on the game. "Oi, Shizuru what am I supposed to be doing?"

"Beat Haruka-san's time in Midnight Club 2."

Natsuki could not hide her utter shock. "A-are you s-serious?! That's it?!"

Shizuru started her work on her laptop. "Yes and to keep me company. What were you expecting?"

"Uh… like to organize your paper works, files, something along those lines?"

"I already have that set for me, but thank you, Natsuki, for your concern." Shizuru gave her a short smile and back to her work.

Natsuki started playing and was easily beating the other racers. "Why play this game? Why not Midnight Club 4? I heard it's way better." At least in Shizuru's presence, even though she knew she was putting her mask up for some reason, Natsuki felt like she could completely feel at ease. To her, Shizuru was like the warmth that melted her… _Ugh! She said that a few days ago and I barely realized that she's been melting me since we've met! Baka!_

"I'm well aware, but Haruka-san refuses to buy a Playstation 3 unless I beat her time, which I fail miserably at."

"Really?" Natsuki felt Shizuru nod as she kept her concentration on the game. "Why?"

"She feels it is unnecessary to buy more games and game systems if the current games _still_ have yet to be beaten by everyone."

"Everyone?" The younger girl sounded absentminded, but her focus was equally divided.

"Reito-san, Haruka-san and myself." Shizuru was still typing more babble onto the over-worked keyboard.

"Well," Natsuki pushed the laptop aside and placed her feet back on the table, "tell Suzushiro that she needs to buy one soon."

The president took her eyes off the screen to analyze what she had meant. She pulled the laptop closer to view what had happened in the game. Apparently the younger girl had beaten the vice-president's score by finishing the race within two minutes less than the previous high score. "Ara, I'll make sure to do that when she comes in or when it's appropriate. How did Natsuki do that?" Shizuru had been playing that game for the past week non-stop to beat her 'rival.'

"It's a secret." The younger girl winked at the older one. Her emerald eyes saw a faint blush arrive onto the older girl's cheeks. But it was very faint that she would have only noticed it if she was searching for it. Which she was. "I already entered your name for the high score, if that's what you were looking for."

"Natsuki should have put her name. It's only just." Shizuru was a little bit surprised at Natsuki's actions. Ever since she knew Natsuki, she knew that the younger girl was known to be very competitive. _Ara I wonder if it's just in games… or in all—bad Shizuru. Bad. It won't be fair to her._

"Well beat it, and then you could put my name then." Natsuki took back the laptop from the president. "You need to get to work." She lightly scolded.

"Ara… well what would Natsuki be doing now?" The older girl went back into focusing on her laptop.

"Well I need to learn a new song."

"That reminds me, why didn't you play last night?" Their conversation continued without their eyes leaving the screens.

"Didn't want to. Anyways," the blunette plugged her headsets to the computer, "Who's your '_new _crush?'"

"Well…" Shizuru was interrupted by the sound of the doorknob opening. Natsuki looked at Shizuru and turned around to see what she was looking at. "Natsuki, feet!" Shizuru hastily whispered and gestured for her to remove her feet and to stand up. Natsuki did as she was instructed and took the headsets off the laptop. Shizuru remained seated and awaited the incoming company.

"This is the Student Council room." Haruka entered the room dressed in a black crisp blazer, a white button-up shirt under with a short dark gray skirt and high heels with a light emerald stoned necklace that hung around her neck beautifully. She was opening the door for four figures. One was a male in his late forties with jet black hair and dark azure eyes with streaks of gray in a traditional business suit. A woman near the same age held his hand that had light blue tresses and vibrant emerald eyes. She was dressed in a matching suit as the man. Behind them were two younger women. One had light chestnut tresses with matching eyes dressed in a maid outfit. The other, both Natsuki and Shizuru were familiar with. The last one to arrive behind the maid was a girl that had long striking blue hair like the older woman and a lighter tone of ocean blue eyes like the older man. Haruka and Reito followed the group. "And that is the president of the Student Council, Shizuru Fujino." Shizuru stood. "A-and N-Natsuki Kuga…?" The blonde was trying her hardest to not sound surprised. The last person she would suspect being in the same room with the president. No one _really_ was aware of their friendship.

Both Shizuru and Natsuki bowed to the guests. "Ara, so you must be the lovely parents of our new student." Natsuki walked to the nearest wall and stood against it to observe. It was the only thing she could do. She felt weird and odd as it was. On the other hand, Shizuru walked up to the group of people with a cheery front smile.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Fujino-san. I am Taro Himemiya. This is my wife Suki Himemiya and my lovely daughter Chikane Himemiya and her maid Otoha Kisaragi." The man gestured to each woman as he said their names and short introductions.

Shizuru noted that this _was_ the girl from last night. _Ara… you look even more beautiful face-to-face. _But Chikane reminded her of someone when she really thought about it. But she couldn't figure who."It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She gave them another bow and went back to her desk. "Reito-san, would you please get two more chairs for our guests?" Reito nodded and grabbed his chair and placed it next to the two chairs in front of Shizuru's desk. Then he grabbed Haruka's and placed it near the other chairs. "Thank you. Please have a seat." The president gestured for her guests to take a seat in front of her. Reito and Haruka were forced to sit on their desks, not like they weren't used to it.

The family took their respected seats. Parents sat front and center, while Chikane was to the right of them and Otoha on the other side. "I will be playing you a video about what our academy represents and highlights onto what your daughter should expect when she starts class." Shizuru made sure to glance at Chikane but did not like the lack of reaction. "If you have any questions after the video, I will be glad to answer them for you." With that, Shizuru walked away from her desk and away from the window. She went to Haruka's desk and pulled out the ready laptop that was hooked to a projector. The projector was on the ceiling and light was being illuminated from it. The light turned off. Shizuru pushed a few buttons before the light was actually filled with a picture. Sound was being created through the hidden surround sound speakers in the room. And the video started:

Girls and boys were in their uniform walking around the campus and in the middle of the screen said: Fuuka Academy. "Welcome to Fuuka Academy!" A female automated voice sounded. The voice spilled excitement and emotions, even though it seemed like she wasn't human.

"Here at Fuuka Academy, we stream for excellence," a girl was shown receiving an award in the auditorium, "perseverance," then a group of boys and girls were trying to climb up one of the four story buildings, "and most of all, success," then the video changed to a recent graduation where all the students threw their caps into the clear sky from the outside gymnasium, "to meet the real goal for each and every student: to be an Otome."

As the video played, Shizuru kept an eye on the pianist that rivaled her old crush. She hasn't shown any signs of emotion whatsoever ever since she entered. While Shizuru watched Chikane, Natsuki watched Shizuru with such distaste. _I knew it._ And none of them noticed and seemed to care what was said in the video.

"At Fuuka Academy, you will be reassured that your child is in the best of hands. Even though we try to achieve for perfection in academics, that is not the only area we focus on." The image was switched from students in a classroom writing notes to students outside battling each other. "We also focus on your child's fighting ability." It switched to students being trained with different types of weapons. "Your child will not only learn the modern techniques used in modern society, but also traditional fighting styles. But to reassure you that your child is not in endangered, we have top doctors working in our facility twenty-four seven as well as high-end medical equipment to aid your child in any way possible in every building." The image switched to feature the medi-centers and the doctors helping out students and some other faculty members.

"Not only that, but your child will be surrounded by the best of the best. Not only in terms of scenery," the voice echoed with vibe as the image switched showing the magnificence of the campus: the various types of trees to the lakes that the school had to the architecture, "but in people around them." The picture switched to show senators and other great business people at the graduation greeting their sons and daughters. "Almost all the students that attend the academy are from a prestigious background."

"Your child will fall in love with our academy as we provide _various_ amounts of variety. Not just from the weaponry we use, but elective we teach." The image was changed showing students playing in the auditorium for the winter orchestra concert. "We have hired the finest from each area of the electives we provide." Then it switched to students drawing some of the landscape on campus, to students dancing different styles, to students taking pictures of the students dancing, to students interviewing other students, and so forth.

"We hope that you find Fuuka Academy the top choice of schools you want your child to attend." The video ended as it faded to a pitch black.

The light came back as Haruka turned off the projector. The president went back to sit at her chair. "I hope you liked our presentational video as well as the tour of the campus. Are there any questions before we proceed with filing Himemiya-san's attendance to our academy?"

There was a gruff coming from the head of the family. "No there is no—"

Taro Himemiya was interrupted by none other than his daughter Chikane. "I do." This was the first that she has spoke and to Shizuru, it was if an angel had taken over the cerulean eyed girl's body. "What are the uniform codes for this school?" It was a simple question.

Haruka took over from that. The blonde was basically in charge of everything, while Reito did as he was told and stood at the back looking handsome and Shizuru approving things and sipping her tea while looking drop dead gorgeous standing at the front. "Basically," Haruka walked to the side of Shizuru's desk, "every student wears a business uniform. Girls are allowed to wear skirts or pants and must wear a top that shouts professionalism. For shoes, you must wear heels—any size, it doesn't matter. Those articles must be in a grayscale color. Not any other. As for accessories, color rule remains the same and the number of accessories cannot be excessive, as in you cannot wear more than five in one area of your body."

The deep sea blue eyes were shut as she heard every word that was spoken to her. Natsuki wondered why she would ask such a stupid question since it seemed like Chikane was already within dress code limits. The long haired blunette wore a black button-up shirt in the same form like everyone in the academy, a black tight mini skirt showing the white creamy skin, and a pair of black heels. A black silk headband had draped around the blue locks and a silver Movado watch bore on her left wrist. Then she opened them to let her azure gaze focus on the president and the vice-president. "If I may ask, why do you and Fujino-san wear different colors than the rest of the student body?"

"Ara, you _actually_ read the handbook, how thoughtful." Shizuru smiled with a childish glee.

Haruka spoke up, slightly taken aback by the question. No one ever questioned her about that. It was like another unwritten rule that people are just accustomed to. "W-well, as I stated before I'm the vice-president and Fujino-kaichou is the president. It goes by rank of the amount of color we can show. Reito-san does not bare any other colors because his favorite color is black." Reito and Shizuru nodded in agreement. _Oh… I never noticed. _Natsuki thought.

"I see."

"Ara, if that's all the questions, shall we proceed with the signings?" The parents nodded in agreement. The chestnut haired girl started typing and moving the courser on her laptop and turned it back to the parents. "Both of you will need to sign the area that is high-lighted. Here's the tablet pen for you to sign with." Shizuru held the laptop in the air and transformed it to a tablet laptop without the keyboard. She scooted the tablet to the parents.

"Finally a school that our daughter likes." Light blue haired woman started as she signed the contract.

"Ah yes. Chikane aren't you excited?" The gleam in his dark blue eyes was very noticeable. He was happy that his daughter had finally chosen a school to transfer to, since his daughter wanted to transfer to any other school as a birthday present. He agreed on her birthday and started hunting down prestigious schools for his daughter the next day. It didn't take him more than five days to find Fuuka Academy, but he was relieved all the same.

"Yes I am, okasan." Something similar came to mind more and more to Shizuru. That something that reminded her of Chikane came bugging out even more. It protruded further. It was at the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't seem to put it out in the open space as it stood at the edge.

"I am very glad that this academy could heighten your ability to take over the company." Taro gave his daughter a smile. She nodded in compliance.

The light chestnut haired maid turned to look at her masters. "I'm going to miss you, ojou-sama." She said with a sad smile.

Chikane looked at her maid with a surprised face. "What do you mean, Otoha?"

Taro finished signing and answered for the maid as he gave back the tablet to Shizuru. "Chikane, you are moving here. Otoha-san will be staying at the mansion. She cannot accompany you to the school."

"Oh." Chikane looked somewhat saddened, but shoved the thought away. She had to move on, but she didn't think that that day would come so soon. She smiled a small smile. "I will miss you too, then. Won't you come to visit?"

Otoha bowed her head with a smirk on her face. "Of course, ojou-sama." Chikane caught that and blushed slightly. Shizuru and Natsuki were not as oblivious as everyone else. They took notice of this exchange and noted it in their minds. Natsuki thought to herself: _Great! So she's probably taken by that maid chick and I can still have a chance with Shizuru! Even though her having a relationship with her maid is kinda weird! But whatever!_ Shizuru thought differently: _Ara, this is not good. She already has a relationship with someone else—not to mention it's her maid. They've probably known each other for a long time, if I am not wrong. _

"Is that all that we had to do, Fujino-san?" Suki asked interrupting the president's thoughts.

Shizuru composed herself before she started speaking. "Yes, now it's time for your daughter's part-take." She turned the tablet back into a laptop and started clicking and typing a few things and looked over Chikane's transcripts. _Ara, she's in my grade. _Then she clicked a few more times then presented it to the other girl. On the screen showed a list of elective and combat classes. "These are classes that you would like to take as an elective as well as a combat course. You must choose two combat courses and up to three electives. Electives can also be additional combat courses."

Chikane nodded and breezed over the courses that they provided. After looking over more than fifty classes, Chikane decided to pick the ones that she knows that will interest her. She passed the laptop back to the Shizuru. As Shizuru received the laptop, she managed to slightly go over Chikane's skin with her own. _Ara, I hope I'm not blushing. I think Natsuki's blushing is becoming a disease. _Fortunately for her, there was no hint of any redness on her face.

Shizuru hooked the laptop to the printer and a few sheets of paper were printed. She looked over them and handed each paper to the correct individuals. "This is for you, it's a copy of the contract that you signed," she handed them five sheets of paper. "And this is your schedule." She handed it over to the collective blunette. _She's different than Natsuki._ Then she noticed that she had printed out another copy of Chikane's schedule from her printer. She gazed over the classes and was in shock. _Ara…! She _must_ be smart to have entered into English 5. _

Chikane read over it and it said:

First: Spanish 2

Second: English 5

Third: Physiology

Fourth: Business Math

Fifth: Persuasion

Sixth: Archery

Seventh: General Combat

Eighth: Piano

Ninth: Seduction

The blue haired heiress nodded in agreement to all the classes except she wondered how her fifth and ninth period class will be like. _Hm, I hope I picked interesting ones._

"Thank you, Fujino-san." Suki stood up and bowed to Shizuru.

"Yes," Taro stood up and gestured for Otoha to stand as well, "Thank you, Fujino-san, Kanzaki-san, Suzushiro-san for your warm welcome." He turned to see Natsuki, but with a more questioned tone than a courteous one. "Nice to meet you, Kuga-san." _It can't be…No._ He thought to himself. "Come Suki, Otoha, we must take our leave. Chikane," the said girl turned to his direction and got up, "have fun." He pulled her into a hug as well as everyone else afterwards. Then they left.

There stood Natsuki, still, attached to the wall, Reito and Haruka back on their desks, and Shizuru sitting on her big black leather chair that dominated all the other chairs in the room. And Chikane dead center. "Himemiya-san," Shizuru started.

"Chikane, please." The sapphire eyed girl took back her previous seat.

"Chikane-san," the president corrected, "Under your circumstances, you are allowed to choose your own dorm."

"What are my circumstances?"

"Oi, Shiz-z-z Kaichou-sama, before you give her a whole lecture on protocols, can I be excused? Class will start in fifteen minutes." Natsuki had almost forgotten that no one knew of their friendship. To Natsuki, it seemed like Shizuru didn't want anyone to know.

"Of course, and Reito-san, Haruka-san, you can be excused as well." They nodded in agreement, got up to leave, and closed the door.

"Ara, back to what I was saying. We do not normally accept transfer students and have them enter fourth year. Usually the upper classmen get to decide their dorms. So you will as well." Chikane nodded with the information at hand. "For girl dorms, there are about nine and seven boy dorms. Here is a list of dorms for the girls that have space." Shizuru turned the laptop to the other girl.

On screen were pictures of the dormitories and the insides as well as the outside. Chikane clicked the arrow till she had seen all of the dorms, which were only four. Then she made a decision and turned it back to Shizuru. Red eyes loomed at which dorm she picked and made a note that it was Chikafusa. "Ara, where are your bags?"

"My parents would have them sent to my dorm once I knew which room I'm in." The cerulean eyes bore onto the red ones. Not out of anything in particular, just cause. But Shizuru took this on a different level. _Oh my… Ara she's staring at me. Is there something on my face? No, that can't be it. Or maybe, yes! _Shizuru squealed on the inside thinking that she has made an impression on the girl in front of her.

But Shizuru came back to earth and looked at her laptop to see what room she would be in. "Room 29, that will be on the second floor and your roommate is Chie Harada." Chikane nodded and took out her Nokia phone to text her parents the room and dormitory that she would be living in. "Ara, by the way, did Reito-san and Haruka-san forget to give you an iPhone?"

"I guess so."

Shizuru got up from her seat and placed the laptop back where it belonged. "Shall we get going? Or does Chikane-san prefer being late her first day?"

Student Council meeting room. "I suppose not."The blunette stood up with a bag in her hands as she followed the president outside the Student Council meeting room. "Kaichou-sama—"

"Shizuru, please."

"Alright, Shizuru-kaichou, during the video it said everyone is striving to be an 'Otome,' what's that?"

* * *

Natsuki: :O I hardly speak here!

Reito: Kuga-san, at least you got to speak earlier. I don't speak AT ALL.

Himeko: When am I going to meet Chikane?!

Chikane: Who are you?

Himeko: -faints-

Chikane: -blinks-

Shizuru: Ara, Chikane-san!

Chikane: -walks over to Shizuru and ignores everyone-

Natsuki: -sad-

Haruka: OMFG! REITO! Pick this girl up and take her to the medi-center!

Natsuki: -laughs at Reito- Okay I feel better now! ^.^

Reito: Ugh….

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
